a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to automotive instrument panels, an apparatus for and method of manufacture thereof, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of manufacturing automotive instrument panels and other automotive components which eliminates distortion in the area of vibration welded Passenger Side Inflatable Restraint (PSIR) chutes and other vibration welded components.
b. Description of Related Art
Automobiles are commonly equipped with airbags for reducing driver and passenger injuries in the case of an accident. Automobile airbags are generally located in areas where a driver or passenger would potentially contact an automobile interior in the event of an accident. Airbags can reduce injuries by providing a substantially non-solid surface for the driver or passenger to contact, as opposed to the generally solid surfaces of the automotive interior. Although the functionality of the airbag is greatly valued, the visual appeal of the instrument panel, and invisibility of the airbag system are also of value to automobile manufacturers and consumers alike.
In order to install an airbag, the airbag is generally folded into a module that is installed into or behind an automotive interior component. The module housing a passenger-side airbag is generally installed on the underside of an instrument panel, within a PSIR chute protruding behind the instrument panel. The instrument panel will generally have a pre-weakened area, allowing an airbag to release therethrough. A PSIR chute will be bonded to the instrument panel, and will generally include doors that line up with the pre-weakened area of the instrument panel.
A known method for attaching a PSIR chute to an instrument panel includes vibration welding the PSIR chute to the instrument panel. Vibration welding joins components by “rubbing” them together, creating heat through the friction, melting the connection points, and applying/holding pressure until the components cool together, thereby welding the components at the contact points. During the cooling process, there is known to be shrinkage/deformation of materials. Namely, during the known vibration welding of an instrument panel and PSIR chute, there is a visible deflection of the instrument panel at the connection points between the components caused by uneven shrinkage during the cooling process.
It would therefore be of benefit to provide an apparatus and method of manufacturing automotive instrument panels and other structures including air bags and other vibration welded components to include a flat (or predetermined contoured) appearance in the area of the vibration welds.